1. Industrial Field of the Invention
This invention relates to instant creaming powder enriched with flavor and/or color. More particularly, it relates to instant creaming powder enriched with flavor and/or color which contains at least 0.2% by weight of fine particles prepared by locking a small amount of flavor in a mixture of a saccharide hydrolyzate and a saccharide in a ratio of 1:1, or coloring the mixture, or subjecting the mixture to both of these treatments.
2. Background of the Art and Related Art
In Japan, instant creaming powder is one of typical powdered foods. The commercially available instant creaming powders are those which are left spray-dried and those produced by a so-called granulation treatment comprising adding water to fine powder after spray drying and then drying the resulting mixture again. Thus, although the commercially available products differ in whether they are subjected to the granuration treatment or not, all of them consist of a homogeneous composition having a milk-like appearance. Therefore, there have hetofore been neither products produced by mixing instant creaming powder with other materials such as fine particles to obtain an heterogeneous system nor commodities increased in added value by addition of other materials, and there is no finding about such products or prior arts.
In order to promote consumers' interest in instant creaming powder and desire to it at the same time, the present inventors have conducted various researches, and have consequently found that preferable properties can be added to instant creaming powder by mixing, in a definite ratio, instant creaming powder with at least 0.2% by weight of fine particles having a predetermined particle size which comprises a mixture of a saccharide hydrolyzate and a saccharide in a ratio of about 1:1 and have been subjected to lock therein of a small amount of a flavoring material, or coloring, or both of these treatments, said mixture being able to be incorporated, if necessary, with a seasoning material.